Loki's New Toy
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: "How do you know you don't like it if you've never tried?" came the dark reply, Tony gulped and closed his eyes. Extreme smut. Like hardcore. Tony/Loki Frostiron.


**A/N: ummm, really, I have no excuse for this. I have a very vivid and horny imagination, I guess.**

Tony had just fallen into bed and was almost asleep when he felt a body straddle his.

"Mmmh, Pepper you know I love you, and love to do you, but I'm too exhausted" he muttered out. A soft throaty chuckle made his eyes widen and look who was on top of him.

"Well, then I'm glad I'm not Pepper." Said the green eyed man. Startled Tony pushed him off of him and was just about to call out for help when slim hands closed over his mouth and the other around his neck.

"Now, we can't have that can we? Here is the bargain my pet, you behave and maybe the lovely red head in the next room won't have to die a horrible death." He said smoothly with a hint of steel in his voice. The hands didn't release him until he nodded.

He knew he was outmatched by the God of Mischief, not with his suits two floors down, plus the rest of the Avengers were either off somewhere, or in their own homes. Tony knew that Loki wouldn't bat an eye at killing Pepper, and he couldn't have that.

"Very good choice" Came the sultry reply. Loki's hands moved from his throat to his face, and started to stroke his cheeks, they slowly travelled down his body till they were at the bottom of his shirt. With a wave of his hand the shirt disappeared.

"Wow, hey, what are-"he was cut off from the harsh kiss that presented itself, Loki's lips mashed his and forced them open, his tongue darting in and exploring every inch of Tony's mouth, muffling his complaints. His hands continued to explore the billionaire's body, stopping to pinch one of the nipples, hard. Tony gasped.

Releasing him from the kiss, the trickster smirked "You've been drinking" he said.

"Is this how you get your kicks, molesting people? You're really fucked up aren't you?" Tony spit, trying in vain to get him off of him, but for how little Loki was, he was pretty strong and didn't move.

"Not as much as you will be, when I'm finished." Loki whispered darkly.

He couldn't keep his eyes from widening just a bit and the tension in his chest knot together all the more tightly from the implied intent.

When the God came back down for a kiss, Tony pushed his head away and tried in vain to worm out from under him.

"Hm, this is won't due," he said, and with a snap off his fingers, the billionaire's hands were tied behind his back.

"You bastard, what the hell are you doing! I am going to kill you! Let me go, dammit, I don't do this!" he whispered as loud as he dared, without bringing alerting Pepper.

Loki sighed irritated, "You talk too much, but no matter I can fix that." with a wave of his hand he produced a green scarf and proceeded to gag Tony with it. "Maybe I'll take it off, later, just to hear you scream."

Tony's retorts and insults were muffled by the gag.

The hands returned to his body and hovered around the arc reactor, caressing it and making shadows dance on Loki's face. Slowly they drifted down to them of his boxers, and he renewed his struggle, but it was useless, with a quick jerk, they were down by his ankles. The air hit him and made him gasp.

Loki looked at his member with disdain. "Seems like I'm the only one enjoying myself."

He stroked it once before roughly grabbing it and squeezing hard. The billionaire bit the gag to keep from making any noises, refusing Loki the pleasure of seeing him writhe under him. The skilled hands continued to work not giving up, setting a ridiculously fast pace.

He heard Loki chuckle darkly and only then realized he had been thrusting into the hands.

When he stopped abruptly, Tony whined from the loss, he could feel the hard pulsing in his cock, the need to come, to release, it was almost painful.

Removing the gag Loki said "As much fun as it is to see you squirm under me, I want to hear you."

Tony gulped, really hoping that this was as far as it would go, but when he felt a finger brush his entrance he broke. "Please, Loki, don't, don't do this. Pleasepleaseplease, don't"

"Well" the finger went into him, he could feel the sting as it stretched and rubbed his walls. He hissed at the burn as it was dragged out. "How do you know you don't like it," when it came back in again and another digit had joined and together they scissor his walls, stretching and tearing at them. He felt tears prick his eyes with both shame and pain "if you've never tried it?" Loki finished.

When a third finger was added The billionaire let out a cry, and squirmed, when they stopped stretching his walls they began to thrust into him, going deeper and deeper. The pain was intense and he let out a yelp every now and then, but then they hit his prostate and his entire spine shivered, his still painful erection gave a twitch, and he let out a moan.

Loki noticed this and hit it again, with the same reaction, he smiled devilishly. The playboy felt the fingers leave and gave a sigh of relief and disappointment at the emptiness with in him.

"No that you are all prepared, time to go to the next level," Opening his eyes, he saw that the God was completely naked and erected, Tony looked at his cock, which was extremely long and large, he gulped, and scooted backwards, his tied hands making it difficult for him. Lightning fast hands grabbed his shoulders and filled him onto his stomach.

Cold breath blew into his ear "I hope you didn't like your voice too much, my pet, because tomorrow you won't have one."

He could feel the Gods erection pressing against his entrance, and the thought of it going in dry and rough scared him. "Wait, wait, what about lube? Please not, not dry" he begged pitilessly.

"You want lube? Are you sure?" he asked, pressing into Tony a little, making him cry out.

"Yes, yes please!" pleaded.

"Alright, my dear." He flipped him around again and moved to straddle his shoulders, his erection pressing against Tony's lips. "Lube me."

Tony looked at the cock; he couldn't keep the disgust from showing on his face. He hesitantly parted his lips, and too Loki half way into his mouth before hands tangled themselves in his hair, and he thrust deep into Tony throat.

The billionaire gagged and tried to breathe around the cock sliding over his tongue.

"Mhh, Suck it Tony." Loki demanded, thrusting in again.

When he didn't, Loki stopped shoving, leaving him all the way down Tony's throat. "I'm sure Ms. Potts would be happy to take your place." He stated darkly. Tony widened his eyes at the threat. "Then suck me, dear."

He started pounding into Tony's head again. Tony sucked on him, and ran his tongue over the pulsing hot member in his mouth; the moans Loki let out made him moan in return. When salty, tangy pre-cum started to coat Tony's mouth he stopped and retracted himself, deftly flipping the billionaire back onto his stomach.

Without warning, he rammed into him, making him yell out and scream.

"Count for me, Stark." He commanded.

He swallowed and tried to think around the pain in his head, and started to count.

"O-one," another thrust deeper this time "Two" pulling all the way out he thrust back in to the hilt "Th-three. F-fuck Loki." He spit out when the tempo increased.

"That is not the next number, Stark, start over." He thrust in again and again and again.

*line break*

"Fifty-three, Fifty four . . . ." Tony wasn't sure how long it had been but somewhere along the line pain had dulled and pleasure had taken over. Loki's hand had moved back to Tony's cock and had begun to pump in time with his thrust making Tony come when he hit his prostate.

"AHwwhhhmmmm, Loki, Ohh Loki." He muttered.

The trickster came not to after that, filling Tony up with warmth.

He pulled out and untied Tony's hands. Exhausted the playboy just lay there, letting the pain and pleasure flow through his body; too confuse to decide which one won out.

"My pet. My toy. My dear. My Tony, I hoped you enjoyed yourself, because you should expect more visits from me." he grabbed Tony's face and held it between his hands, staring into his eyes. "You are now mine"

"Li-like hell I am." He panted out, "You can, go fuck your-self."

The backhand to the face came unexpected and swiftly.

"I have no need to, I have you to do that for me." he said darkly before leaving in a puff of green smoke.

Tony falls asleep exhausted and horrified, and filled with shame.

_What the hell have I just gotten into? _

**A/N: Ok so, yea, I don't know, my first smut, tell me what you think. Might be a one-shot might be more.**


End file.
